First con, first love
by Corn stalkz
Summary: My wild fantasy of meeting Jimmy
1. Prologue

_**August 29th**_

It was a sunny late August afternoon when we arrived in Seattle. I'm so excited for my first big convention, pax prime. There's gonna be so many video games there, it'll be like heaven for a geek like me. That's not the only reason why I came here though. I drove 3 hours not only for the con; for someone. I needed to meet him. He lives so far and this is my chance. I've had a huge crush on Jimmy for more then a year. I feel like I know him. I just hope he knows me enough to want to hang out in person. He's so gorgeous, hilarious and talented, he'd never want to date a filthy little weeb like me. It didn't help that hes a big YouTube star living in New York and I'm just a wannabe that's two years younger than him and still in high school. I really want to see him though, a picture, maybe a hug would be nice. I'm freaking out just thinking about it.


	2. Day 1

August 30th

I walked into the convention, it was a sea of people. As I walked I was constantly bumping into strangers. It was a relief when there was some air around my shoulders. The crowd got more spread out as I walked along. I saw the Nintendo area and got excited. The winding line ups to play the games kind of made me have more mixed feelings. As I walked up to get in line, i glanced right and thought I was hallucinating. It was him. I couldn't believe my eyes. I got out of the current line quickly and scuttled over to the next one, where Jimmy was waiting. I was shaking a lot, I'm surprised that didn't get his attention. I needed to come up with something to say. This is Jimmy's first impression of me. I can't fangirl. I need to be calm, collected and professional. "W-wow, the lines sure are long, huh?"

I stuttered out loud. Jimmy nodded, not looking at me but, he nodded. He glanced back and I winced. I started up again. " Oh wow, um- rr- sorry to bother you but, " he was looking at me now. "Jimmy, right?" I asked like I didn't know. "Oh, you watch my videos then, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, there pretty awesome" I responded, giggling in the process. "Ah, that's cool." he said. "Yeah um, yeah I don't think you know me from like tumblr and stuff but uh," I told him my user name. "You look pretty different when you aren't channeling waluigi, I barely recognized you without the pink nose and mustache!" he was referring to the one time I did a waluigi cosplay I posted on Twitter over a year ago. "Do you want a picture with me or something?" he asked. "Absolutely!" I exclaimed. After a couple selfies with Jimmy, one nice one of us smiling the other of silly faces and double chins. I asked if it would be too much to ask for a hug; he accepted and as it happened I felt so safe in his arms even if it was for only a few seconds. We chatted back and forth about YouTube and the games we were waiting to play for about 45 minutes. I store deep into his eyes as he talked. They were the rich brown I'd seen in pictures, but they were much more complex and stunning in real life. He played the game demo and when I was playing he waited. Once we were both done he met up with the rest of his friends and I followed, I wanted to meet them to. I met the whole hidden block gang and then some, I got some pretty nice double chin selfies with Wallid. They had dinner plans and I was bummed our time together had to be limited. "Wait!" I exclaimed to Jimmy as he was almost walking away. He turned to me, "D-do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked him. He explained how busy he was all day and I lost my hope. "Yeah I'm doing stuff all the way till like 7:30" he said. "How bout 8?!" I blurted out. "Go out and eat some nuggets or something. " Jimmy pondered. "Yeah okay, I can do that." he replied. "8 tomorrow at the McDonald's down the road? For sure?!" I questioned for confirmation. "Yup see ya then!" he said as he got dragged away with his buddies. "See ya around!" I waved, he waved back with a cute smile on his face. I was smiling and squealing uncontrollably. I was smiling a huge smile till I went to sleep that night. "I have a date with Jimmy." I whispered to myself as my eyes closed and I fell asleep


	3. Day 2

September 1st

I had a blast all day at the convention. Playing games, meeting Youtubers. I had what was gonna happen at 8 ingrained in the back of my mind. When I was waiting in the lines I kept thinking everything out; how to do my makeup, conversation starters, what to wear.. . We were going to McDonald's! But I still wanted to look nice, yet I didn't want to over dress. At 7 I left the convention to get ready. I brushed my hair and my teeth, washed my face and did simple everyday makeup. For my outfit I chose to wear dark grey leggings and a blue and white polka dot, tie front, crop top. The shirt was long enough to cover my midriff and still cute and flirty. At 7:50 I threw all my stuff into my purse and went out to the McDonald's down the street. I walked in and he was already there to my surprise. He looked really cute. He was looking down at his 3ds, he was wearing a white t-shirt with a Pokemon reference on it with some aviators dangling from the collar of it. He looked up "I'm I late?" I asked. "Nah, I'm just early." he explained. "Want to go order?" he asked and I nodded. We both ordered a 10 piece nugget meal, got our food and sat down across from each other. We were the only ones there, other than the guy mopping the floor. We started with small talk, "How are you? " "How was your day? So on and so forth. There was a pause in conversation. I broke the silence, "Wow, these nuggets taste like ass." Jimmy busted out laughing. He responded still in mid laugh, "Hahah, they kinda do! The peak time for nuggets is like 6:30." "I KNOW RIGHT?!" I agreed. We descended into more laughter followed by great conversation with lots more laughs. We finished our ass tasting nuggets first then finished our fries and drinks that weren't too bad. "Man I wish we didn't live so far away from each other..." I said under my breath. "Yeah it sure does suck all my friends live so far from me." Jimmy quietly replied. "We can always Skype though!" I told him and wrote my username on a napkin and gave it to him. His almost frown went to the big dorky smile I loved. I blushed. We walked back to the hotel together. He was staying in a room two floors below mine. We stepped out of the elevator together and made it to his room. I hugged him goodbye and began to walk away as he dug for his key card. I was waiting for the elevator when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Jimmy. "What's up?" I asked. "Uh how do I put this..." Jimmy struggled. "I, uh..." he said my name. "Do you like me.. Like, more than as a friend?" he asked and I was in shock. "Well," Jimmy patiently awaited my reply. "What would you do if I said yes..." I whispered, then there was a pause. "This." he exclaimed. He gently cradled the sides of my face and leaned in. I closed my eyes and we kissed. It was amazing. My very first kiss. I was so glad I saved it for him. "Well, see ya tomorrow then, right?" he asked as the elevator door shot open. "Of course." I said as I hugged him goodbye again, resting my head on his chest. He walked back to his room and waved good bye . I went into the elevator, barely believing that had just happened. I went to bed with a smile and could hardly keep my eyes shut but eventually dozed off with the butterflies in my stomach stronger than they'd ever been.


End file.
